On many occasions, companies must issue checks to people for payment of wages, claims, refunds, reimbursement of expenses, or other reasons. For example, a company may have to issue a check every Friday to pay employees for the previous weeks work. In another example, insurance companies have to issue checks to pay insurance claims. Issuing checks may be costly, as the processing costs associated with issuance, reconciliation, and/or replacement of lost or damaged checks may be substantial.
Checks may also have the drawback of being inconvenient to the recipient. Many banks require a checkholder to have an account with the bank to cash a check. Often, bank accounts charge monthly service fees, and/or charge based on the number of transactions (checks written, electronic debits, deposits, etc.) made in a predetermined time period. For non-account holders, checks must be cashed at the bank from where the check was drawn, or a fee is charged to cash the check. These fees may be five percent of the total amount of the check or more, thereby reducing the amount the recipient actually receives.
These and other drawbacks exist to the aforementioned alternatives.